Equilibrium
by TatOneVodkaBottle
Summary: Before there was continents, there was a island called Pangaea. This island homes ten kingdoms which live in peace and work together to flourish. This story centre around a man by the name of Arthur Kirkland and the clan he lives in. When the island start breaking apart, war, disease, and death are brought to the people of the land, can they save earth before it tears it self apart
1. Chapter 1

Might you imagine a world just like ours, but of the past when the lands were still one? A land of peace, tranquility, and flourishing kingdoms. Ten to be exact. These kingdoms live together through a old day Scripture."Thou shall not fight, as long as these lands are joined together." Old scripture says.

These kingdoms were made from settlers, none have any idea where they came from, none from the island. Each settler built the kingdoms entirely by hand. Some joined each other's Kingdoms, Others were the only one. Either way, the kingdoms grew great and powerful. This was the only utopia on earth in history. Everyone had money, enough to sustain them. Not a single slave, servant, or caddy was to be found in sight. There was no hunger or thirst. No one died, everyone was immortal. Everything was perfect. Or, it seemed that way for a long time.

This is me, my name is Arthur Kirkland, I currently live in the Thunder Creed, on the south western part of this island everyone now calls Pangaea. I was hungry, cold, homeless, until I found this bare land. A few people were already working on the kingdom walls. Shyly I pitched in to help. Now, I'm one of the great "Immortals" of this Kingdom. I could of have picked our closest neighbor, who's kingdom takes up a third of the middle of the island, but what they had here that the others didn't, magic. Pure magic.

Ever since I came on to this island. My mind was filled with ideas of witchery, conjuring, and monsters and spells. I managed to master these ideas of mine with given time. That's until my farm ran out of food. A huge drought over took my crops, killing them mercilessly. I was too weak to practice what I loved. I managed to conjure up a wonderful thing I call a horse. The beast was beautiful. Muscle that would put the world's strongest man to shame. A mane that flows effortlessly in the wind. Eyes that blaze fire, and legs that could carry you afar. So my journey started. Ending up here, The Thunder Creed, becoming an "Immortal" at the end.

Before I could get any further. I would like to introduce you to the land of Pangaea. This land is made up of Ten very distinct kingdoms, we Pangaeans live in peace for over who knows when. Old scripture says. "Thou shall not fight, as long as these lands are joined together." Here are the kingdoms and their citizens.

**The Chaos Kingdom**

This Kingdom isn't as chaotic as you would expect, it's actually pretty stable on the inside, if you consider necromancy, or practice of the dead normal, or if you consider hard work normal. The Immortals of this area are by the name of Ludwig, and Gilbert Beilsmidt. This kingdom was built by brothers, who don't seem to resemble each other, they have built this kingdom before any others. In other words, lads, they built the first kingdom of the island, on the northern tip of the island.

**The Ice Clan**

This kingdom, by far the largest, was built by a guy by the name of Ivan Braginski, or sometime's spelled as Braginsky by some. This Man built his kingdom on the entire east coast of the island. His kingdom specializes in the practice of ice. Sure everyone in this kingdom rather tall, but that's because the trees there grow so tall, the apples cannot be picked by a normal person. This kingdom was the second one to be built on the island. More details on this kingdom later.

**The Dark Empire**

This empire, built on the southern tip of the island, doesn't get much sunlight. The founders of this Kingdom are Natalya Arlovskaya and one many calls Vladmir. They were the third to build a stable kingdom. Personally, I'm close friends with Mr. Vladmir. Though he is very mysterious. This kingdom specializes in the practice of the moon and stars. Many people are claimed to be Vampires and Werewolves over in this kingdom. How silly.

**The Fire (Sun) Kingdom**

This Kingdom was the forth to be built, on the north western side of the island. The main Immortals of this group are Sadiq Annan, Emil Steilsson ( who has a deep fascination with volcanoes.), Mathias Køhler, and Milen Hinova. These founders specializes in the sun ceremonial practices. Everyone these Immortals rule are fire people. I'm not kidding, real, magical, fire people. This region of the island gets the most sunlight each year, and it's notorious for Volcanoes. Did I mention how i almost got burned alive visiting here?

**The Thunder Creed**

I'm sure you heard me talk about this before. This Kingdom which I have come to call "Home" is the fifth kingdom to arise on this island. This place is notorious for endless storms. But we came to learn how to harness a storm's power and use it for our good. We are the only kingdom, so far, to use electricity. It's really helpful when heating tea. The Immortals here are, obviously me, Sebastian, Vash Zwingli, and Elizaveta Héderváry. Most other kingdoms are scare of storms, we just laugh at them.

**The joined Empires of Light and Harmony**

This is probably the most peaceful kingdom on the entire island, separating the Fire Kingdom from the Thunder creed. The Light Kingdom was the sixth Kingdom, The Harmony Empire, Seventh. This area, due to it's placement between Fire and Thunder, no wonder why it's called the Light Kingdom. As for The Harmony Empire, they currently hold the old scripture I told you about before. They are the peace keepers of the entire island. Just a few hundred years ago, these kingdoms were joined due to many similarities between their people. I'll just use first names of the Immortals to make this pass by quicker. There is Feliciano, Antonio, Alfred, Lovino, Matthew, Toris, Tino, Eduard, Bella, Im Yong, Lilli, Ravis, Yekaterina, and the daughter of Yao, who name I cannot remember, even with her pink dress and hair strand in front of her head, she stands out, but I can never remember her name.

**The Kingdom of Wind**

This kingdom is the top part of the centre of the island. Due to their valleys, wind rushes through this area at high speeds, just flying a Pterodactyl through there is tough enough. Avoiding all the rock walls is a challenge. The kingdom was the eighth kingdom to be founded by the following. Kiku Honda, Hercules Karpusi, Roderich Edelstein, Berwald, and Lukas bondevic, and a guy we like to call "Thai". These founders were the first to legalize other kingdoms magics. So the people too advantage of our magic and started using electricity. There goes our record.

**The Water Dynasty**

This "Dynasty" was the ninth kingdom to appear. It's the southern third of the centre of the island. The Kingdom was founded by these following people. My younger brother, Peter Kirkland, a person I don't like personally, Francis Bonnefoy, Feliks Łukasiewicz, and Michelle. These Immortals chose this area due to a heavy supply of fish, for food, and chose to build their city as a floating city on top of a lake, for water. They specialize in Water arts. I visited my younger brother last week, he bragged how he can now bend water. I hate it when people brag, but I was actually very proud.

**The Imperial Kingdom of Earth**

We are all alive due to this one Kingdom, without it, plants wouldn't grow, humans can't be molded out of clay, there would be no place to hold water. So naturally, all the Kingdoms depend on this one kingdom. The tenth and final Kingdom to have a stable Government, The Imperial Kingdom of Earth. Directly in the centre of the island. is the highly most noted and important kingdom there is. This area has everything a man would want, a place to plant, plants, a huge lake which The Water Dynasty and them share, hills and mountains in which a man could measure his body, and origin beasts, which are beasts of you today would call, "myth". The founders of this kingdom are Muhammad Gupta, Karou Hong, Yao Wang, Jett, Romulus, Kim-Ly Nguyen, Juan, and Gerhart.

Now that I have introduce you to all of the kingdoms, may we begin our story?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I walked through the streets of the Dark Empire, I stopped in front of what seems to be a very old classic styled obsidian castle. I looked at the sky, mid day and the sun is already going down. The moon on the other horizon was surrounded by a very bright aura which seemed to bring out howling of wolves in the nearby forest. I stepped onto the front door stone and knocked. I stood there, waiting and whistling. It seemed an eternity later until the grand doors opened. There I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Arthur!? Wow, how nice to see you at this hour, I was just waking up." Vladmir greeted me with a slightly irritated face.

I nodded, then spoke. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was wondering, have you seen one of my creatures? I'm sure I told you about it a few days ago."

Vladmir frown disappeared."Oh, why yes, I have." His voice no longer irritated. "It was called a spider if I remember correctly. It seems to like this place doesn't it?"

I sighed. "Yep, he sure does like dark places... what a better place than the Dark Empire." I chuckled. " Any way, I need to take him back, I believe Mister Tarantula is worried sick about him."

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen I believe. He seems to have a craving for flies. So I place him there."

"Mind if I come in and pick him up?"

"I don't mind, just don't make too much noise. Natalya is sleeping." Vlad warned.

"I won't, don't worry."

I entered the grand foyer of the Immortals. It's not the best foyer I seen, but it was enough to shame a millionaire. In the middle, a Grand stair case, Large enough to fit ten horses, head to tail. The dark mahogany wood made it blend in with the rest of the house. I turned left, following a red carpet that led to the kitchen. There I entered some stone wall kitchen that seems pretty basic compared to the rest of the house.

"Ah, there you are." I said looking through the dark. As if by instinct, the spider came in my direction. "Lovely, now let's go home."

I left the kitchen only to feel a depressing rumble from deep in the earth. Way to far deep to be detected by a human, but with my magic senses, I heard it. I ignored it, that was my first mistake.

After wishing a goodbye and a farewell, I climbed onto the back of the horse from which I came, riding away and far. I felt uneasy in my stomach, I usually do, but this is the first one that made me want to vomit. I halted the horse, making it stop very suddenly. Hopping off the beast, I bent over to vomit. Nothing. I could feel something in my stomach, it just didn't want to come out. I couldn't explain it, the feeling was so real that it nearly made me vomit, yet, it didn't exist.

Tired, I climbed back onto the horse, starting my way back home. Camping one night halfway there. Arriving the next morning was something different. No one was to be found at the palace, no one except the dragon in the cave below the palace. So I guess it wasn't too lonely, eh? So I decided to visit my old friend. Walking down a old narrow cobble pathway, I cautiously made it down to a wide opening in the bedrock.

"Hello girl." I spoke calmly. I heard only grunting noises. "It's only me, Arthur. Your best friend, your trainer." Now I saw a pair of yellow eyes.

Stepping back the dragon got up and revealed itself, walking out into the light. "Good girl. Good Wonder." I said petting her snout. She let out a puff of smoke with pleasure of seeing me again.

She let out a playful growl, knowing this sign, I scratched her ear. She rumbled out a relaxed growl.

* * *

**Wonder**

_Species: Thunder Dragon_

_Height: 8'10"_

_Weight: 1354 Lbs_

_Gender: Female _

_Role: Protector of the Thunder Creed._

* * *

I sat in my chair, watching the fire burn ever so brightly. As it crackled, I heard a knock at the door. Getting up, I walked to the door. Only to find Sebastian, standing at the doorway with a faint smile. "Oh? Hello Sebastian. Welcome back. So I heard you couldn't make it to the Ice Clan?"

"Afraid that is true. The conditions with the endless blizzard over there buried my entire crew. So we returned with the help from the Fire Kingdom." Sebastian said with some sadness in his voice, trying to hide it with a smile. "I was so sure I could deliver this parcel to Ivan by today. Guess not." he chuckled.

"Why not get the Creed's pterodactyl to deliver the parcel, we haven't flied with him for over a few decades." I asked.

Sebastian looked down. "About that." He paused for a moment. "I don't even think he likes me! He flies upside down when I am on him, he let out these horrible screeches that hurts my ears, and he drools in his flight, which often end up on my face!"

"I'm sure he's just playing Sebastian, no one ever plays with him anymore, he's practically lonely now. I'm sure Terror likes you as much as he likes me."

* * *

**Terror**

_Species: Pterodactyl_

_Height: 6'1"_

_Weight: 253 Lbs_

_Gender: Male_

_Role: Send documents/items between kingdoms, transportation._

* * *

"Come on! He gives me a glare when I approach him." Sebastian whined. "He hates me and I know it."

"How silly. Let's go meet him now and see for myself?" I said, having to drag Sebastian along with me into the most interior cage in the house, on the dungeon floor. " You'll see there is nothing to be afraid of, lad." I said trying to comfort Sebastian

"Don't make me do this!" Sebastian begged.

Terror awoken and rose it head, believing food has arrived, but seeing me, it bounced right up. Rather playfully. "See? He won't hurt a fly."

"If that's what you think."

"Tch, whatever. Who's a good boy?" I said, rubbing it's snout. For a moment, I actually thought I saw him glare at Sebastian with a kinda "Oh, your here." look.

-oo000oo-

**Sorry, sickness got me down. i hope i was descriptive enough in this chapter and sorry for a short chapter, again, was sick, and I'm usually not as imaginative when I'm sick. Please feel free to review. Critisism Is Important For A Better Story. Thnx.**


End file.
